Nighttime In New York
by SpinethConlon
Summary: A brother and sister's fight, and 10 newsies gettin transported to NY 2002, what more could you ask for? R
1. Chapterness 1

"Agggh, why do I gotta sleep down heah?" Hades groaned. She had just hit her head and she was pretty pissed. Aki had stolen her top space...AGAIN.  
  
"Because I always hit me head when I slept down theah!" Aki laughed. She was taunting her, but Hades had had enough, so she flipped Aki on the nose. Aki reached for Hades but Stress held her back.  
  
"What did I tell you goils 'bout fightin?" Stress nagged, pointing her finger in their faces. Hades and Aki rolled their eyes. This was a daily routine for the girls.  
  
"Anyone seen Spin?" Tunes said walking into the room.  
  
"Naw, I don't t'ink her and Blinky-poo came home last night." Stress joked. Spin and Blink had a problem not showing up to the Lodging House at curfew.  
  
"She's nevah been dis late comin' in befoah. She's usually back by now." Gip added.  
  
"Did I heah me name?" Spin shouted, sliding into the room with a big smile on her face. Once again, totally routine. Spin went to wash her face and whatnot while the other girls waited for her.  
  
"Someone should really talk ta her bout comin in so late." Tunes whispered.  
  
Stress and Aki agreed but Gip didn't. "It's her choice if she wants ta stay out late. I know if I could, I stay out late with Oscah!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at the mention of Oscar. He wasen't liked to well, but what Delancey is? After Spin was ready, she came in with a big grin on her face.  
  
"So, goils, how were your nights?" she said, putting an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Spin. Don't pull dat on us. Less just go to the D.O. befoah she starts on her night." Hades complained and rolled her eyes, she didn't wanna hear anything about it, and she was positive the other girls didn't either. Hades, Spin, Aki, Tunes, Stress and Gip were best friends, but sometimes Spin just went to far on her stories.  
  
They were already 30 minutes late to the Ditribution Office, but they never left anyone behind. Spin was always the last one, so it wasn't unusual that they were late.  
  
"Everyone has awlready left, I hope we don't get in trouble fah dis." Aki snipped , shooting a look at Spin.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll try ta be on time tamorrow." Spin says defensively. The girls made their way to the D.O., and the usual couples were already there. Kaa and Dave were sitting with Ramble and Pie Eater, Slah and Specs, Gilligan and Race, Cutie Pie and Snipes, Irish Flare and Snitch, going over the headlines. Martini and Dutchy were just leaving.  
  
"You guys late again? Let me guess, Spin's fault?" Martini giggled, punching Spin in the shoulder and giving her a thumbs up. Spin was to busy looking for Blink to notice, or feel the punch. She spotted him and sauntered towards him.  
  
"Hey stranger." She whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey dollface! I awlready got your papes." he tells her, flashing his trademark smile.  
  
"Your too precious fah woids." Spin squeaked happily, grabbing his hand and making her way towards the gate.  
  
In the meantime, the other girls were searching for their special someones. Tunes had already spotted Skittery and they were joining Spin and Blink. Hades was busy getting her papers while Mush was talking to Stress and Jack. Gip was talking to Oscar, nobody came near her while she did that. Her whole group hated him, but they put up with him only because they were good friends to Gip. Aki was looking for Boots. She found him and joined the others. Chattah followed.  
  
"So wheah we goin tanight goils?" Jack asked. He slipped his arm around Stress' waist and waited for an answer.  
  
"I dunno Jack. Whadda you tink guys?"  
  
Various ideas floated around the group as they made their way to Brooklyn to get Spot. Spot and Chattah had been together for a couple of months and they were very much in love.  
  
Spin always detested the idea of getting Spot. They hated each other. The fact that they were brother and sister didn't help. The sun was just setting by the time they got around to going to Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
"I hate goin' ta Brooklyn." Spin mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest and gave the docks ahead a look that could make the happiest person in the world grumpy. She fiddled with the cross that hung around her neck, the one that used to be Spot's.  
  
Blink put his arm around her shoulder." Just don't worry bout it too much. If ya don't say any'ting to 'im, he won't say any'ting ta you. That way I can see you'se happy." he whispered in her ear. They stepped up on Spot's dock. He jumped down from his perch and glared at Spin. A glare that looked like he was gunna start a fight with her. 


	2. Chapterness 2

Spin looked away from Spot, she took Blink's word and didn't say anything. Luckily, Spot didn't either.  
  
"You'se ready ta go Spot?" asked Chattah, giving Spot a kiss on the cheek and taking his hand.  
  
Spot, still glaring at Spin, but not saying anything, replied " Shoah, sweetface." He smiled, something not expected. The tight-knit group made their way to Tibby's.  
  
"Don't we come heah every night? Why don't we go somewheah diffrent?" suggested Spin.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes," Yeah, we come heah every night. What's wrong wit dat?"  
  
"Shaddup Spot, I didn't fuckin ask you," she replied, giving him a glare.  
  
"Why don't you come heah and make me shaddup!" he taunted. Spin lunges at him and gets a good punch in. She had been holding this back for awhile and she just couldn't contain her hate for him anymore. She didn't care if she was a girl, she could fight and she knew it.  
  
Spot rubbed his jaw and looked at her," YOU STUPID BITCH!" He threw himself on her and started punching. She threw him off and pinned him and socked him in the face. Blink and Mush finally pulled them apart, the brother and sister still struggling to get to each other.  
  
"You were never family ta me Spot! You will never be more than a piece'a SHIT ta me!" yelled Spin, spitting in her brother's face.  
  
Blink pulled his girlfriend aside. "Just let it go Spin. Let's have a good night 'an ferget this fah now," he said calmly, wiping the blood from her lip.  
  
"He's a damn bastard, dat's awl he will evah be," she squeaked, holding back tears. She brushed the dust off her clothes and the group resumed their walk in silence. Rain started to fall from the sky when someone spoke.  
  
"We should get back, or at least get some covah from dis storm. I don't tink it will blow ovah anytime soon," Aki suggested from the back of the crowd. The clan ran into an alley and onto a fire escape. Chattah and Spot were just about to step onto the steps when a massive bolt of lightening struck the escape.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Chattah screamed and buried her face into Spot's chest. The smoke cleared and Chattah looked up. Spin, Blink, Tunes, Skittery, Hades, Mush, Stress,Jack Gip and Oscar were gone. 


	3. Chapterness 3

The cold, black feeling surrounded the group as they went through what seemed to be a tunnel. Tunes tried to shout out to Skittery, but no one seemed to hear her. Oscar screamed like a girl and Jack tried to keep his cool as they tumbled through what seemed to be a dream. The rest of the group were oblivious. After a moment, the whole group landed on the ground with a thump. They were still in the same alley, same state, same city, but something was different. No one seemed to know what had happened until Gip opened her eyes.  
  
"Um, guys, I don't tink we's in New Yawk anymoah," she squeaked.  
  
You could hear the frightened tone in her voice. Spin stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around for a moment and turned around to face everyone.  
  
"We'se fine, it's just our eyes playin tricks on us. Let's just get back to tha Lodgin House and tell everyone we'se OK," she declared and started out of the alley. To her suprise, the streets were crowded with people. More than the usual.  
  
"Dese people are dressed funny. I wondah if da coicus is in town." Jack wondered. He put his hands on his hips and tried his best to figure it all out. The streets were filled with odd characters. A groups of kids walked by and stared at the confused group.  
  
"Hey! Whaddya look at huh? Ain't you evah seen a Delancey befoah?", Oscar screamed. Gip quickly put his hand over his mouth and told him to shut up.  
  
"Whaddya think happened?", Skittery asked, his eyes squinting at the sight of the odd place they were in.  
  
"I tink I gots an idea," Hades said. She was always the thinker of the group and she was often right, "I might be a lil' crazy, but I tink we might be in New Yawk, but in a dif'rent time. Ya know, in da futcha!"  
  
The group looked around at each other, and at the new place they were in. They all thought Hades was a bit nuts at times, but they all trusted her.  
  
Stress stepped up by Hades, "I tink she's right. So if we is in da futcha, we need some help."  
  
Everyone agreed and they set off in the new world to find a guide. 


	4. Chapterness 4

Back in 1900 "Where did dey go?", Spot wondered out loud. Chattah was still buried in his shirt. Aki ran up the steps as the rain still pounded down on her.  
  
"Dey'se around heah somewheah. I can hear 'em talkin'!," she screeched. Even though she hadn't listened to the words that were running through her heard, she was furious that her friends could play such a mean trick on her. The angered girl ran everywhere she thought her 10 friends were.  
  
"I know you'se still heah!", she screamed.  
  
"Have you'se evah t'ought of actually listenin' ta what dey'se sayin? Maybe dat will tell you where dey'se hidin'," Chattah suggested, her head finally rising from Spot's chest. Aki stopped for a second and tried to listen. The words were slurred, and everywhere she ran, it sounded like the voices were following her. She felt something in her pocket, something that wasen't supposed to be there. She managed to pull out a diary.  
  
"What's dis?" she said and flipped through the pages.  
  
In 2002 The 10 friends wandered around the streets, getting weird stares from on- lookers. A group of girls had even strutted up to Jack and whispered something in his ear. He looked at them with an odd expression and told them that he didn't know what a "orgy" was. It was then, that Spin felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and it was a very fancy looking diary. She had never seen the silver metallic material that it was incased in.  
  
"I might as well go ahead and start writin' in it. If we'se in da futcha, me pals will wanna hear about it. I don't gots da greatest memory." she thought to herself and began to write.  
  
Well, Hade's says we are in the future. I don't really believe her, but she's got a good head on her shoulders, so I might as well trust her. I'm kinda scared though. I guess I should record the stuff that happens so I can tell everyone about it when we get back. If we get back.  
  
~Spin  
  
Little did she know, that back in 1900, those exact words were showing up on Aki's pages.  
  
Back in 1900 "Guys look! Dese woids just showed up on da page! It's almost like someone is writin' to us!," she exclaimed, "Should I write back?"  
  
"Yeah, dat's Spin alright." Spot quacked.  
  
Aki began to scrawl down a few words,  
  
Spin? Is that you? The things you just wrote showed up on a diary I pulled out of my pocket. If you don't believe me, you said you was scared, is that good proof? I don't know what's goin on. I guess we can communicate through these weird books.  
  
~Aki  
  
"I hope dis woiks!," Aki sighed, and waited for an answer.  
  
Author's note-I used the book idea from Harry Potter. I don't own this idea! 


End file.
